


lost and found

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [302]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Public Nudity, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Fingering, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Sonia and Gloria are changing in the Glimwood Tangle when they get their clothes stolen. Now they have to get them back without being caught naked, which brings them both a lot closer.
Relationships: Sonia/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Commissions [302]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 8





	lost and found

The two of them would not have to suddenly change were it not for the Impidimps in the Glimwood Tangle. Sonia had warned Gloria to be on guard, but she is just as taken by surprise, and the two of them end up a mess, desperately needing to put on something different. So the two agree to set up a tent, where they can quickly strip and get changed into their new clothes.

The fact that they leave their bags sitting right outside is on them, but that is not a big deal. Once they are completely naked, they both reach out to put their dirty clothes next to their bags, before reaching for their bags and finding…nothing. A panic sets in as they both start grabbing blindly, but there is nothing there, not even-

Sonia sticks her head out of the tent to find that, not only are their bags missing, but the clothes that they have just set down as well. She lets out a shriek as she sees the group of Impidimps making off with both, leaving the girls stranded and naked in this tent, with nothing else to their names _except_ the tent. They do not even have their Pokemon, let alone their phones, and certainly nothing to cover themselves with.

“What are we going to do?” Gloria asks, once Sonia relays this news to her.

Sonia groans, covering her face with her hands. “I have no idea! I’ve never had anything like this happen to me before! I should have known to be more careful, what was I thinking?”

“Come on, don’t get all upset about it,” Gloria replies, trying to calm her down. “We have to actually think this through, or we won’t be able to fix this.”

“How can we fix it? We can hardly cover ourselves with this tent, it’s not going to work like that.”

“Maybe not, so maybe…” Gloria thinks about it for a moment. “Well, it is rather dark out here. We could sneak around until we find them?”

“Are you mad? There are still trainers out here! We can’t just…we can’t just…”

“Well, we certainly can’t wait for them to bring our stuff back. I highly doubt anything like that is going to happen,” she says, sounding rather mature, and a lot more level-headed than Sonia is in the moment. Perhaps Gloria is better equipped for this, despite being a bit younger.

“We have to be incredibly careful!” Sonia replies, hardly able to believe that she is actually agreeing to this insane plan. “We’ll hide behind anything we can. Hopefully they haven’t gone far…they’re mischievous, so I doubt that they would just steal our stuff for the sake of it. They might want to taunt us, so if we’re quick, we could catch them.”

“Then let’s get to it!” Gloria agrees, and so, the girls begin creeping out of their tent, both looking around cautiously to make sure that there is no one around. This area at least adds a good deal of coverage, where they can hide from anyone that might be passing by, but they do both wish that they at least had shoes, walking around outside like this. Soon enough, with any luck, all of their problems will be solved, so neither brings up any complaints as they go.

Actually, Gloria can’t help but let her mind wander a bit. Changing with Sonia had been strange and exciting, and she had tried not to look too much, and after finding out their things were stolen, she had more important things on her mind than just how beautiful her companion is. Now, however, she can’t help thinking about it, as well as the fact that any of the trainers in the area might become well acquainted with that fact if they are not careful, as well as with her own body.

“Stop,” Sonia hisses suddenly, pulling Gloria down behind a bush. A pair of trainers walks by, completely wrapped up in each other, not even noticing the rustling of the bushes, or perhaps attributing it to a wild Pokemon. Soon enough, they have passed by, and Gloria lets out a breath she did not realize she was holding, as she and Sonia get back on their way.

That is how it goes, as the two of them walk together. If either of them sees or hears anything, they will duck behind the nearest plant to cover them, often huddling close together, bodies pressed up against one another. That makes it that much harder for Gloria to deny the growing excitement, being so close to Sonia like this. There is always that risk of getting caught, and if they were to get caught, she can only imagine what people might think, finding them both like this.

It makes her think about them doing what people will assume they are doing, which is exciting. So is, it turns out, sneaking around. As terrifying as it might be to wander the Glimwood Tangle, naked and without any of their possessions, the risk is still exciting, and she has a feeling, judging from Sonia’s irregular breathing, that she is starting to feel the same way about it all.

She has no idea what they are doing, but Sonia seems to know exactly where to go. Gloria decides to trust her knowledge as she tracks the group that stole their things. Allegedly, they are getting close, but they have to be careful to actually get their clothes back successfully. She promises to be careful in a hushed voice, but it is hard to focus on anything other than Sonia’s body in front of her.

It is so hard to focus that she does not even notice that they have been brought around in a complete circle. The Glimwood Tangle is confusing, even more so when they frequently have to jump behind something to hide from oncoming trainers, but she did not notice their tracking has led them back to where they started. For a moment, both are ready to give into frustration, certain that they have gone the wrong way, or been led off the right path at some point, but then they notice the bags laying in front of their tent.

“We did it!” Sonia cries. The two of them are quick to rush forward, making sure to bring their bags into the tent with them this time. Finally, they are out of the woods- sort of- and in a place where they can be fully concealed until they have their clothes back on. That being said, neither of them are completely willing to get dressed just yet. Even the excitement of finding their stolen possessions is not enough to cover up the excitement both of them have felt while sneaking around together.

Gloria wants to say something about it, but is not quite sure how to bring it up, let alone how to tell if Sonia really wants it, or if she has just been projecting due to her own desires. She hesitates, unable to look away from the older girl, eyes traveling her body, making it impossible for her to disguise her own lust. Fortunately for her, Sonia knows just what to do, and is quick to catch onto just how excited her younger companion is.

“Since we’ve gone through so much, I think we both deserve a little break, don’t you think?” she asks, moving closer to Gloria, until there is barely any space left between them. Gloria can only nod, numb from how close Sonia is, and Sonia leans forward to capture her lips in a kiss, ready to help relieve all of the tension that has built up during the time that they have spent together.

Not only does she know just how pent up Gloria is, not only does she want to help her out, but she could also use a little help herself, and soon they are sitting together, holding each other close while they kiss. In between kisses, Sonia guides Gloria’s hand between her legs, doing what she can to teach Gloria everything she needs to know to pleasure her with just her fingers.

Gloria proves to be a quick study, making Sonia moan in no time at all, as she relaxes and lets her take the lead, since she already knows what she is doing. Perhaps she has plenty of practice on herself, and does not really need all that much help learning how to do it to another. Either way, this feels absolutely perfect, and she could let Gloria do this all day, if not for the fact that she knows she will soon have to do her own part, to make sure that she leaves Gloria feeling just as good.

The closer she gets, the more uneven her breathing is, and Gloria seems to know just how to follow along with that, until she is gasping out, right there on the edge and barely able to contain herself. She does not even try to, giving up right away as she lets herself be overtake by the sudden force of her orgasm, crying out in ecstasy. Perhaps she should consider being quiet about it, in case someone is in the area and overhears the moaning coming from their tent, but after spending so long sneaking around, she finds that she no longer cares to, and does not care who hears any noise coming from their direction.

It takes her a moment to catch her breath, but once she has recovered, she has her head between Gloria’s thighs, ready to return the favor, and help alleviate all that sexual tension she accidentally created, due to all of the close contact they had to make. Sonia runs her tongue along the younger girl’s slit, teasing her at first, so that Gloria will whine for her. She loves the way that she can make her go to pieces by hardly doing anything at all, but does not tease her for long, because she knows that Gloria has had to deal with enough teasing for today.

Working her tongue inside of her, she knows just what to do for her, and it is not long before she has Gloria _really_ falling apart for her, voice breaking as she cries out. It seems that she does not care about attracting attention either, or at least, she is too far gone with her pleasure to actually think about that, and if she should even try to keep things calm. Sonia likes it better like this, though, when the two of them can be as unrestrained as they want. After spending so long being quiet and cautious, this makes it all seem worth it, to be able to throw caution to the wind like this.

After all, they are in the privacy of their own tent now, so is it really their fault if anyone decides to get nosy?

Gloria tangles her fingers in Sonia’s hair as she throws her head back, moaning wildly. It will not be much longer now at all, so Sonia doubles down on her efforts, not slowing down for even a second, all so that she can listen to the way she falls apart for her. It feels just as good to be able to get her off as it does to get off herself, and she loves every second that she spends pleasing Gloria, right up to the moment where she goes tense and cries out for Sonia, her voice loud and wild.

It is so satisfying, to hear that last moan, and as Sonia pulls back to catch her breath, she grins up at Gloria as pants, “That was an eventful day, huh?”

Gloria gives a breathless laugh and replies, “Fun though. But I don’t know if I ever want to do all of _that_ again.”

“Maybe on our own terms,” Sonia suggests, not wanting to let the idea go completely. “Where we actually know where our clothes are.” Gloria does not seem to have any complaints about that, and so, the two of them can finally get dressed again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
